Trapped
by Walkslikekestral
Summary: What happens when three clans who have been pushed and pulled by Starclan hear of a new threat? What happens when instead of relying on prophecies and half truths they choose to take the fight themselves? To face it head on? Streamclan, Meadowclan and Stoneclan have been pushed to the limit. There darkness is coming, and Starclan won't be helping out.
1. Prologue

**Welcome readers.**

**I don't generally post my work online. But I really want to share this story. Also, the allegiances and such will not be posted. Go to my profile and there is a link to where they are kept.**

* * *

The story you are about to hear isn't full of happiness or love, it isn't full of clans who get everything right. Streamclan, Meadowclan and Stoneclan have all made huge mistakes in the past. But then, who hasn't? Recently the three clans lost a large portion of there members to an illness, cats were dropping like mice, there was no obvious cause and no clear cure. Everyone lost friends, loved ones, kits and mates, everyone lost family in this disaster. Now, now we are trying to rebuild. We are trying to become the clans we once were.

But there is more coming, our futures have never been set in stone and Starclan have seen a darkness approaching. A never ending shadow stretching over the camps and over the families and groups outside of our clan. They have been unable to tell us much, we don't know when this darkness, this shadow will arrive. But it's coming, and we have to find a way to stop it.

I am Partridgepaw of Streamclan. I am a fighter, I am a survivor.

There is something coming, but we will not fall.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Greenleaf & Shadow9119 from CS who helped me fix this chapter.**

* * *

The clan was gathered around the announcement tree**;** its huge branches stretched to the skies with the leader's den buried in the roots. Pale golden eyes gazed at the cats who were left. The camp was finally clean, cleared of bodies and the stench of death. The once**-**strong clan was reduced to the dregs; some powerful cats remained, but the bulk of their friends and their families were dead. Partridgepaw looked up to where Batstar sat with his head low looking over the clan. Finally the young leader lifted his head and looked down upon them.

"Streamclan, we have lost much. We have lost our leader andour deputy; we have lost our brothers and sisters, mentors and apprentices, our friends and family. We know the other clans have been hit hard by this illness. But we will grow strong, we will rise to greatness once more. We are already growing as a clan. Mothtail and Poppyflower have given us beautiful young kits, kits that are the future of the clan. Quailcloud will be joining them soon in motherhood, bringing new life to us. We have cats like Minnowbrook and Waspheart, two powerful, brilliant warriors who have joined us and helped us beat this illness. Our apprentices aregrowing strong and brave, even after everything they have seen they thrive. Cats like you, like all of you are the reason we can beat this. We can beat this and everything else that is thrown at us. Streamclan will stand strong!" The dark tom lifted his head proudly as the clan's voices grew, coming together in one long chant.

"Streamclan, Streamclan, Streamclan!" Their voices were lifted as one. Every cat stood brave and tall, their pelts dull, their bellies empty. But they were the survivors. Partridgepaw's voice sang out with the rest as Batstar looked proudly down over them. As the chant died down, Batstar smiled and looked at them all, his green eyes proud.

"There are a few things that must be done today, and now seems to be the best time. First... I need a deputy. I am ashamed to admit I am only leader because I was the only cat who could be, but I strive to do the best for all of you. And so... I say this before the spirits of all the cats we have lost, especially the spirit of our old leader Eaglestar and his deputy, Snakestorm. Waspheart will be the new deputy of Streamclan." He announced firmly. The clan broke into cheers as the young ex-rogue padded out of the crowd, her head held high but a true look of shock on her face.

"Batstar, Streamclan, I am honoured. I will do everything it takes to help this clan thrive. We will be strong again!" she mewed proudly as the clan cheered her name. Partridgepaw smiled; his leader couldn't have made a better choice. Waspheart had proven herself as a true warrior time and time again.  
Batstar allowed the chants to die down before speaking once more.

"To confirm her validity for her new position, Waspheart will be taking over the training of Partridgepaw." he said, nodding to Partridgepaw. The young tom moved from beside his fellow apprentices to touch noses with his new mentor, who smiled warmly at him.

"Our other apprentices need new mentors as well. I know that this will be a large change for all of you, but I hope you adapt well to your new mentors." Batstar purred, as Partridgepaw took a step back beside his mentor, allowing Lightningpaw, Hollypaw and Stoatpaw, his fellow apprentices, to step forward.  
"Lightningpaw, you will make a fantastic warrior, and I truly believe Crowfoot will help you achieve your best. Crowfoot, you are a very patient, but skilled cat. Please help Lightningpaw complete her training." the leader mewed warmly. Lightningpaw, a light cream she**-**cat, gently touched her nose to her new mentor with a small smile. Her green eyes were alight with sadness for her old mentor, but happiness for her new one. Crowfoot had been a warrior for only a moon, and had trained beside all four apprentices, including Kestrelpaw, the medicine cat apprentice.

"Stoatpaw, you are extremely close to finishing your training and I know Minnowbrook will do everything to get you there. Minnowbrook, you are the most trusted cat in the clan, we trust you with the lives of every kit in the clan, teaching them to swim. You can help any cat reach their best. Please help Stoatpaw complete her training." he purred. Stoatpaw stepped forward hesitantly. The usually snappish and cold red-brown she cat looked hesitant, but gave her mentor a warm smile as they touched noses.

The clans eyes turned to Hollypaw, who had a small smile on his face. Batstar leaped down from her perch and dipped his head to the young white tom.

"Hollypaw, you are a brilliant, brave young tom, you have fought to become a warrior against all odds and I am honoured to have seen you train. Owlwhisker, you have always been a warrior to be proud off. I know you will get Hollypaw to the stage where he is a warrior everyone will be proud off. I give the last of his training to you." mewed the leader. As he spoke, Owlwhisker padded to her new apprentice, his blue eyes were bright with joy as he dipped his head to her before gently touching her nose with his own. The three apprentices joined Partridgepaw beside his mentor, and Batstar leaped back onto his branch.

"We are almost done, But there is one more thing I must say. We wouldn't be here without two fantastic cats. Leopardleaf, Kestrelpaw, your skills saved this clan, saved all the clans. We honour you and know you will always be honoured in the stories of Streamclan." he mewed confidently, as the two she-cats purred. As one the clan dipped the**ir** heads to the two medicine cats, who looked embarrassed. Batstar let out a yowl and shook his head, his long fur catching the breeze.  
"Streamclan will be great once more**.**" he mewed bravely.

"Streamclan, Kestrelpaw, Stoatpaw, Partridgepaw, Hollypaw, Lightningpaw, Leopardleaf!" the clan chanted as one. Their voices grew loud, sounding proud, there voices echoed through the tree's, over the marshes and streams, every fox-step of there territory seemed to echo with there voices. Then as one the sound died off.

The clan slowly scattered. Partridgepaw looked up at his new mentor, pleased to see the new deputy looking as delighted as he was.

"Partridgepaw, I saw you train many times in the past and can see how close you and the other apprentices are to getting your warrior names. I know I can never be what Snakestorm was to you, but I will do everything in my power to make you the best warrior I can." she mewed, sounding a little nervous. Partridgepaw grinned at her.

"Don't worry. You're going to be fantastic, I know you will!" he mewed, nudging her kindly. The older apprentice was nearly as tall as his mentor, and she laughed at his actions.  
"Okay, let me organize some patrols and we will get going." she mewed. She looked around, happy to see the expectant faces around her.

"Owlwhisker, Minnowbrook, can you two take your apprentices on a hunt? Everyone is going to need to eat extra for a while to get back to being completely healthy." she mewed. The two warriors collected their apprentices and left.

"Maplefur, can you take Crowfoot and Lightningpaw to patrol the Meadowclan border? Emberfoot, will you and Elderface take a patrol to the Stoneclan border?" she mewed. The cats all nodded as Leopardleaf padded over. The medicine cat greeted Waspheart warmly.

"I will be joining Emberfoot and Elderface if that's okay. I need to restock my herbs, and get out of camp for a while. Kestrelpaw is sleeping at long last, so please keep our den empty unless its urgent." she mewed. Waspheart nodded, and the patrols headed out.


End file.
